


It's a love story

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke's first kiss, Clarke and Bellamy can't stand each other, Clarke calls Bellamy out for looking at her lips during an argument, F/M, High School Theatre AU, They're playing Romeo and Juliet, lets just say there's chemistry, they have to practice their lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy need to practice their lines for the play they're leads in, but they can't do that when all do is argue with each other. It just so happens that during one of those arguments Clarke notices Bellamy looking at her lips and calls him out on it
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	It's a love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijahclarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijahclarke/gifts).



> Shoutout to Lena who told me that I should turn one of my [tweets](https://twitter.com/awalknwonderlnd/status/1318535248607543296?s=20) into a story because it probably wouldn't be a thing otherwise :) Thank youu <3

Clarke sighs as she turns off her car and reaches over to grab her bag before pushing her door open. They only have a week until their first production, and none of them are ready. It could be worse, it could be the night before opening when they’re scrambling around to get everything finished in time, but something tells her that’s exactly what’s going to happen six days from now.

She hoists her bag higher as she walks up the steps to the dramatic arts building and pulls open the door as she moves her sunglasses to the top of her head. She’s like theater for as long as she can remember, and since this is her senior year, she wanted to go out with a bang, but—She can hear his voice before she can see him, and she stops in her tracks, casting her eyes up to the ceiling. _Oh my god. Why does he have to be here right now?_ Of course, she knows _why,_ but still. _Doesn’t help_.

She takes a deep breath before she grips the strap of her bag tighter and walks through the double doors into the room, looking down at the stage below all of the seats. There, in the center of it, is Bellamy, his arms crossed over his chest as he nods at something Miller is saying. In all her life, she has never met someone so self-righteous and arrogant and as much of an asshole as Bellamy Blake. How he got to be her co-lead, she has no idea, but he is, and now they’re stuck with each other until the play ends.

Neither of them pays any attention to her as she walks through the door to the back of the stage, and she puts her bag down on one of the stools. Everyone else is milling around, trying on their costumes and doing makeup while their director, Ms. Vera, paces in the far corner while she talks on the phone. She knows that her teacher is stressed beyond belief at this point, but Clarke has already promised her that this will be one of the best shows their high school has ever put on. That is if she and Bellamy can actually make their feelings seem realistic.

It's not that they’re not good actors, because they are, but it’s the fact that they can’t seem to actually talk to each other outside of rehearsing without it ending in a yelling match. They’re both perfectionists, but that doesn’t exactly help when they both have different ideas of perfection.

Clarke opens her bag and pulls out the script with her lines, flipping through the pages and silently running through them in her head until she gets to the lines she knows she needs to work on. Of course, it’s the ones where she and Bellamy are supposed to actually talk to each other, but she can never get through them completely before either forgetting what she’s going to say or getting frustrated at the boy standing across from her.

Today, they’re supposed to be working on more of the heavier scenes, which revolve entirely around the two of them being able to talk to each other and getting through their lines without arguing.

“Clarke!” Harper calls, and she looks up.

“Yeah?”

“Vera says that she wants to work on your hair today.”

“Won’t that take a while?”

“She said she wants to see what it looks like just braided first.” Harper takes her hand and guides her towards one of the empty seats in front of one of the vanities, and Clarke sits down, looking at herself in the mirror.

“How long have you been here?” Clarke asks, and Harper glances at her in the mirror.

“About an hour.” Harper takes a brush and begins to run it through her hair. “Bellamy got here after lunch, though. He’s been running through his lines by himself.”

“I’m not surprised.” Even though she can’t stand him half the time, she knows that he’s a good actor. Even though she can tell herself that she doesn’t know how he got the role of Romeo, she does. Even though she doesn’t want to have to admit it. She once found him on his own in the black box on his knees, reciting his lines for when his character finds her in the tomb.

She didn’t want him to know that she was there, but the emotion in his voice made it look like he was actually upset. Genuinely, heart-wrenchingly, sad. It was a sight to see, even though he hasn’t shown that side of himself when they run through their lines together. She slipped out before he could notice her, and she told herself that she would give him a chance when they had to talk to each other the next time, but then they immediately started arguing, and that thought disappeared.

_Is he a good actor? Yes. Is he fun to be around? No._

Clarke can hear him laugh as heavy footsteps come down the stairs that lead to the stage, and she has to keep herself from rolling her eyes. _Really, if I had someone to work with that I actually liked maybe we could get somewhere._ Then, almost as if he knew what she was thinking, Bellamy appears beside Harper in the mirror, and their eyes meet, the corner of his mouth turning up as his brown eyes dance in the yellow light.

“Well, look who finally decided to show up.”

“Some of us do have a life, you know,” Clarke bites.

“Really? And what does the princess have that’s more important than practicing?” His eyes drift down to her hands that are resting on the table. “Manicure?”

Clarke’s hands ball into fists as she puts them into her lap, and she looks away from him, opting to look at Harper’s reflection as the other girl gets to work braiding her hair. “Do you want something?”

“We need to figure out which lines we’re going to go through first.”

“Have you talked to Vera?”

“She said to ask you. Since, you know, it’s only your dialogue that we’re having trouble with.”

“ _My_ dialogue? You can’t hit your marks.”

“I hit all of my marks, you’re the one who can’t remember a full line.”

“Who was the one who kept tripping over his words Wednesday?”

Both of them glare at each other in the mirror, and Clarke can Harper let out a low whistle as she ties off the end of her braid. She knows that they’re going to have to add extensions to make her hair longer, but she likes how Harper has braided her hair. She can’t do much when it comes to braiding but, then again, Harper has had more practice than she has.

Harper pats her shoulders before slipping away towards some of the other students that are sitting around, and Clarke turns around to look up at Bellamy from her seat. “What are you waiting for?”

Bellamy sighs deeply as he turns around and moves to an open spot off to the side, and Clarke turns around and takes one last look at her hair, pulling her braid over her shoulder before walking to where Bellamy is. His arms are crossed over his chest, and his black, curly hair is as wild as ever as he watches her walk towards him, and Clarke takes a deep breath as she crosses her arms over her chest, too. Another thing that frustrates her more than his personality is his looks.

She remembers when he first showed up at school, and for a while, she thought he was hot. As did a lot of other people. She doesn’t remember how many girls fawned over him when he first showed up, but she does remember the murmur that went around when he and Jason got close, only for a picture of them kissing to go around sophomore year at homecoming. She’s not sure how long their relationship lasted, especially since Mason transferred the summer after, but she would be lying if she said they weren’t adorable.

“I think we should start with the first meeting,” he says, his arms still crossed over his chest, and Clarke looks from his arms to his face, being pulled out of her thoughts.

“But we haven’t even practiced the tomb scene twice yet.”

“And?”

“ _And?_ We have a week until opening night!”

“If we can learn how to work together, then doing the tomb scene wouldn’t be a problem.”

“It’s going to be a problem if we don’t know how to act it out properly.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got that under control.”

“Do you? Because from what I’ve seen, I’m not entirely convinced that you do.” She knows that’s not entirely true since she remembers how she felt watching him act it out on his own, but being on his own and performing with her and in front of a large crowd are two different things.

Bellamy walks towards her to the point where Clarke has to lift her chin to look up at his face properly. “Coming from the girl who can’t act with another person to save her life.”

“I’ve been doing this a lot longer than you,” she growls.

“Really? Because all I see is someone who doesn’t know how to at least feign emotion.” His brown eyes look like they’re on fire, and if it wasn’t for the fact that she’s _pissed_ , she would think he looks hot. Kind of. Sort of. _A little_. His jaw ticks and his lips are pressed together in a thin line, and the way he looks down at her makes her swallow a little hard. _Looks aren’t anything if you have a shitty personality,_ she reminds herself.

“Maybe if you actually gave me something to work with, I would care about the story of our characters, but all you do is act like you’re better than me when we know for a fact that Romeo and Juliet were supposed to be head over hills for each other. Do you really think Romeo would have given her this much shit when all he wanted to do was be with her?”

After she says that, his eyes drift down to her lips for a split second, and Clarke’s heart stutters. Hardly any time passes between him looking from her eyes to her lips and back again, but it happened, and they’re right in front of each other, and—

“Oh, you want to kiss me so bad,” she says, the words slipping out of her mouth before she can catch them, and Bellamy’s eyes widen for a moment as he looks at her. _Fuck_.

Then, his lips are on hers. Clarke is stunned for a moment, so much so that she hasn’t even processed that her eyes are still open as he holds her face in his hands. She melts into him, resting her hands against his chest as her eyelids flutter closed, running her tongue along his bottom lip before slipping it inside of his mouth.

_Oh my god_. He tastes like spearmint gum, and she can smell his shampoo while feeling his callouses on her cheeks. Kissing him makes her feel like she’s on a high, and when they pull apart, Bellamy’s pupils are blown, and they’re both breathing hard as they look at one another. _I can’t believe that just happened_.

“There is the chemistry I want to see!” Vera calls from somewhere off to the side. “Perfect, now let’s rehearse before we’re here all night.”

There’s a crowd of murmuring going on around them, and Clarke swallows hard as she drops her hands from Bellamy’s chest and he removes his hands from her face. She can feel heat spreading from her cheeks to her neck, and when she looks up at Bellamy through her eyelashes, she can see a deep rose color begin to form on his cheekbones, too. She knows that they should move towards the stage, that they should start getting ready to run through their lines, but she can’t find anything in her to move right now.

Vera calls their names again, and Clarke looks away from him, backing up until she feels like she can breathe again. When she looks back at him, he’s looking down at the ground with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his jaw ticking at a steady pace before he brings his dark eyes back up to hers.

“We should…” she begins, and Bellamy nods his head.

“Yeah.”

He nods for her to lead the way to the stage, and she turns on her heel, choosing to not look back at him as she goes. _That just happened. What the fuck was that? Why did I say that?_ She takes her spot on the stage, and Bellamy takes his across from her. Her heart feels like it’s going to burst from her chest with how hard it’s beating, and she can’t hear what Vera is saying exactly over the pounding in her ears. The only thing she can think of is how Bellamy is standing across from her and how she’s pretty sure both of them look like they’re terrified. She knows she feels like it.

“Okay, pick up from the balcony scene!” Vera calls. “Action!”

~

Opening night is a success, and the local newspaper put a picture of Clarke and Bellamy on the cover when he has his arm around her waist, and the two of them are looking at one another. Like Clarke said, this play went down as one of the better plays that have been put on by Arkadian High, and even when she would go to the grocery store, people would tell her how much they loved the show. Even now, at the end of her first year of college, some of her teachers will tell her that they loved the play, and most of the time she didn’t realize that that many people came to see it.

The teacher dismisses the class, and Clarke grabs her backpack from the floor beside her feet before making her way towards the Union. She pulls her phone out and checks her notifications, sending a text to Wells and telling him that he better not forget the pizza tonight as she crosses the road, weaving through the group of students walking in the other direction.

When she gets to the second floor of the Union, she spots Bellamy immediately, and when she gets closer to the table, he looks up at her and smiles. It’s a beautiful smile, and one she doesn’t mind seeing every single day.

“Hey, love,” he says softly.

“Hey.” Clarke smiles as she leans down and gives him a kiss before taking the seat across from him. “So, guess what happened today in class.”

“Teacher recognized you?”

“Yep.” Clarke sighs as she takes the hair tie off her wrist and pulls back her hair. “That’s, what, the fifth person this semester to talk to one of us about it?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Bellamy leans back in his chair, throwing his arm over the back of it as a lopsided smile spreads across his face. “Imagine what their reactions would be if they found out we got together because of it.”

“That’s every fan’s dream, isn’t it?” Clarke smirks, raising one of her eyebrows, and Bellamy laughs. Deep and sweet.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” He leans forward then, resting his elbows onto the table as he looks at her. “You’re my dream.”

Clarke laughs then, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from being too loud as she swats out at him with her other one. “Dork.”

“But you love me,” he grins, and Clarke’s heart flips.

“Yeah, I do.”

The two of them lean in again, and Clarke cups the side of her boyfriend’s face as they kiss each other again. She can feel the stubble lining his jaw and see the way his eyes spark when they pull apart, and her heart melts at the sight of him.

A year ago, if someone would have told her that she would be dating him right now, then she wouldn’t have believed them, but here she is with a beautiful man sitting across from her and the ability to call him her boyfriend. They still argue from time to time, but it’s nothing compared to what it used to be. The day they kissed, she realized that she didn’t _actually_ know him. She didn’t see who he was outside of school when he was by himself. Didn’t know who he was when no one else was looking.

That night he walked her to her car and then asked her on a date when he opened the door for her and, well, she couldn’t find it in herself to say no. She wanted to get to know him outside of theater and their arguments, and, to her surprise, they got along really well, actually.

Now, here they are. A year later, they’re happy and in love, and, if she’s being honest, she really can’t imagine what her life would be without him now. Thankfully, though, she knows he feels the same way, so it looks like they’re going to be stuck together for the rest of their lives. And she owes it all to a play.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, they're cute :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx
> 
> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
